Obito Uchiha vs Unalaq
Description A battle between a dark, or evil counterpart of the main character of each character’s respective series! Will the dark avatar prevail, or will the fallen uchiha emerge victorious? Interlude Wiz: Naruto Shippuden and Legend of Korra. Sequels to two great shows. Boomstick: Both have a wide variety of villains. But these two in particular reflect upon the main character, as an evil, or dark version of themselves. Wiz: Obito Uchiha, the fallen Uchiha, and ten tails jinchuriki. Boomstick: And Unalaq, the dark Avatar. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a death battle! Obito Uchiha I Have Seen Much Wiz: Obito had the dream of becoming Hokage as a child, much like Naruto. Boomstick: But then, everything changed when the fire nati- I mean when he went on a mission with his sensei, Minato, and squad members, Kakashi and Rin. Wiz: Yeah... on the mission, half of Obito’s body got crushed by a boulder. He was presumably dead. Boomstick: But, thanks to the power of the plot, he was found by Madara Uchiha, who at the time, was an old man. Wiz: Madara had helped Obito get back into shape, and he was now ready to return to the battle field. Boomstick: But... he had heard Kakashi and Rin were in danger, so he went to help them out. And... when he arrived, he discovered his teammate Rin dead. She had impaled herself with Kakashi’s chidori. Wiz: She had the 3 tailed beast inside of her, and had died in order to not have the beast rampage the village. When he saw this, Obito awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan, which we’ll get back to in a bit. Boomstick: Anyways, ignoring that really sad story, we’ll get to Obito’s abilities. Emergence of Talents Wiz: Like most members of the Uchiha Clan, Obito had learned Fire Style Jutsu. Such as Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Boomstick: He also knew Earth Style Jutsu. And thanks to the Hashirama cell’s implanted in the Zetsu substance which was attached to him, he knew Wood Style as well! Wiz: A Wood Style Jutsu he knew was the Cutting Technique, where the user produces sharp wooden spikes from their body, which can range from short-ranged weapons, to long-ranged projectiles. Boomstick: Now, rememberer what we said about the mangekyo sharingan? Well, we’ll have to get to the regular sharingan first. Wiz: The sharingan itself is quite a powerful dojutsu. It can copy it’s opponents jutsu. It can also see through it’s opponents movements. Sharingan can also enhance genjutsu. Boomstick: Now, we get to the mangekyo sharingan! The mangekyo sharingan does everything the sharingan does, but better! Wiz: Plus, every mangekyo sharingan has it’s own unique ability. Obito’s ability is one called kamui. With Kamui, Obito can transport himself, and other objects, to his Kamui Dimension. Boomstick: And, he had one of, if not the strongest dojutsu out there! The rinnegan itself! The holder of the rinnegan gains access to all 5 chakra natures. Oh, did we mention that the rinnegan allows Obito to summon the ten tailed beast to HIMSELF?! Juubito Theme Wiz: Speaking of the ten tails, Obito became the ten tails jinchuriki, by having the ten tails sealed into himself. Once sealed, Obito gains the truth seaking orbs. Boomstick: He can manipulate the orbs shape and size to whatever you can imagine! Those which include, rods and hover boards. Wiz: But, there’s one catch. With the ten tails sealed inside of him, Obito can not access his Kamui ability. But, i’d say it’s worth it, considering how much stronger he became in this state. Boomstick: No kidding! He becomes stronger than Naruto and Killer B, both of which in their tailed beast state, can easily destroy mountains! Wiz: Not to mention the thousands of explosions he survived while fighting Konan. Boomstick: Jeez, I never want to run into this guy in a dark alley at night! “I’m no one... I don’t want to be anyone. All I care about is completing this ‘Eye of The Moon Plan.’ This world is completely worthless. There is nothing left in it but misery.” Unalaq The Spirits Attack Wiz: Unalaq, a waterbending master, the Tribal chief of the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and a former Red Lotus member. He’s the uncle to Avatar Korra, and Tonraq’s brother. Boomstick: He was a spiritual man, and served as Korra’s mentor for a time being. Until she discovered that he was involved in the banishment of her father, Tonraq. Then she ditched him, like I ditched my ex-wife! Wiz: *sighs* Anyways, what was unknown to anyone at the time was when Unalaq had Korra open the southern spirit portal, he was actually plotting to release Vaatu from incarceration in the Spirit World. Boomstick: When Korra found out about this, she tried to stop him, but failed, resulting in Unalaq to become the Dark Avatar, which we’ll get back to eventually. Wiz: Fortunately, Korra put a stop to Unalaq’s plans, but unfortunately, lost her connection to her past lives. Boomstick: Wait, so you’re telling me no more Aang? Wiz: Sadly, yes. No more Aang. Boomstick: DAMN IT! Wiz: Anyways, Unalaq was one of the strongest waterbenders in all of Avatar. He was stronger, and more skilled at waterbending than Korra, who mastered the element at the young age of four! Boomstick: He can also bend ice. Using the ice, he can make it into walls to protect himself, giant icicles, etc. Wiz: He also has a unique form of bending called spirit bending. Boomstick: Using the water around him, he can surround a dark spirit with it, and cleanse it. Wiz: Remember how he fused with Vaatu to become the Dark Avatar? Well, we’re going to get more in depth with that now. In his ‘Dark Avatar State,’ He was able to overpower Korra in her avatar state. Dark Avatar Boomstick: And, he was able to pull Raava out of Korra’s body, and destroy it, using water whips. Wiz: Once Raava was gone, Unalaq fused with Vaatu, became a giant spirit, and covered the world with darkness. He reaped havoc on, and destroyed many parts of Republic City. Boomstick: But, Unalaq is very overconfident in his abilities. Wiz: Still, with there a force as strong as the Avatar, Unalaq is truly a frightening villian. “You think what Avatar Wan did was good? Driving almost all the spirits from this world? The Avatar hasn’t brought balance, only chaos. You call yourself the bridge between the two worlds, but there shouldn’t be a bridge; we should live together as one.” Poles Who do you think will win? Obito Uchiha Unalaq Tie Who do you want to win? Obito Uchiha Unalaq Both Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It’s time, for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle A man wearing a mask with three holes around it would be walking around the Northern Water Tribe would be walking in the Norhtern Water Tribe when a certain portal with many spirits flying around it would catch his attention. He would decide to enter, curious to see what was going on. When the man had entered, he had seen a teenage girl wearing southern water tribe clothes reaching out for a spirit, which got destroyed by a man who looked to be in his 40s, known as Unalaq. “This should be fun...” The masked man thought, approaching the other man. But, before he could take another step, a wave of water got aimed directly at his face. Letting it hit him, his mask got blown off. The mask hit the ground, breaking into two. The man behind the mask was known as Obito Uchiha. Unalaq: Another person getting in the way of my plans? Very well. I shall take you on. Obito: Bring it. FIGHT! Ikari Unalaq would bend water from nearby puddles and push his arms forward, thrusting the water towards Obito. However, he would mysteriously phase through them. Obito: Now, it’s my turn. Obito would dash towards Unalaq, and mysteriously wave hand signs. Obito: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu! A giant fireball would flow towards Unalaq, but Unalaq moved his hand up above his head, resulting in water to flow up in the form of a wall, then solidify into ice. Obito would decide to take a different measure of approach, and rush directly towards Unalaq. Unalaq would throw numerous waves of water at Obito. Obito would stop running, and stand still. Every single wave passed through him, showing now signs of damage at all! Obito: What’s wrong? Not going to hit me? Unalaq: You’ve yet to see any of what I’m capable of. Then, Unalaq would bend water in a spiral around Obito. The water would start to turn to a clear-ish yellow color. Unalaq, fully aware Obito wasn’t a spirit, was spirit bending him! Obito was getting impatient, and started a rush towards Unalaq. But, as soon as he did, Unalaq had binded him in the water! Obito: Not bad, I’ll give you that. Then, Unalaq had blended water into a relatively-big sharp icicle, and threw it, aiming right at Obito’s heart. Before it could connect, Obito used his kamui to escape into his kamui dimension. Unalaq: What? Where’d he go? Obito would appear back in the kamui dimension, the water loosening up on him, and splashing down on to the ground. Obito: That was a close call. It seems like I’ve underestimated him. After a while, Obito would use kamui to return back to the spirit world. Unalaq would still be searching around for Obito as he appeared once again in the spirit world. Unalaq would turn around to see the rogue shinobi right behind him. Unalaq: There you are. Now, I will show you just how strong I really am! Dark Avatar Suddenly, Unalaq’s eyes would begin to glow a orange-ish color. Obito would be really surprised. He had figured it was some rare type of dojutsu, only a certain clan of ninja could possess. He had also felt a sudden increase in power. He could tell it was staring to get interesting. Unalaq would throw multiple waves of water at Obito at a considerably fast pace. Obito was beginning to have trouble dodging them. Then, he got hit right in the stomach by one! Obito collapsed on to the ground. Bolin, Mako, Kya, Tenzin, and Korra watched from the sidelines, wondering just how strong Unalaq had become, and who this stranger fighting him was. Obito: He’s strong... stronger than I accounted for... Unalaq would rush towards Obito. Instead of waterbending, this time, he through a punch at Obito’s face. He would dodge, and instead, punch Unalaq in the gut. It hurt, but Unalaq brushed it off and bent a sphere of ice around Obito. Thinking he had Obito done for, Unalaq went in for the kill once more. Instead of it being somewhat big, this time, Unalaq bent a ginormous icicle, and threw it at Obito. However, once again, Obito had Unalaq fooled. He had used kamui to phase out of the ice. He would then summon the ten tailed beast. Obito: I should have done this to begin with... oh well, the result will be the same. Then, Obito summoned the ten tailed beast. He would put his hands into a hand sign, and shouted out to himself. As the ten tails got sealed into him, his hair changed from black to white. His skin also turned purely white, and he gained the truth seeking orbs. Much to his surprise, however, Unalaq himself was undergoing a transformation as well. Unalaq was becoming a giant spirit! Both fighters are at their strongest now. Who will come out on top? Reverse Situation UnaVaatu would shoot many beams down at Juubito, destroying much of the land below them, causing Team Avatar to retreat. Juubito would easily dodge all the beams, flying around UnaVaatu. UnaVaatu would continue to shoot the beams, quickening up the pace. Using the truth seeking orbs, Juubito would set up a shield, guarding himself from the beams. Juubito: It seems that being a giant spirit made him a lot stronger now. But, that doesn’t matter now. Juubito would transform one of the orbs into a rod, slicing UnaVaatu’s arm off. The spirit would scream out in pain. Juubito: Taste Despair! The truthseeking orbs would all attack UnaVaatu at once. He would start to fade away, but the ten tails jinchuriki wasn’t done yet. He transformed all of the truthseeking orbs into the sword of nunoboko, and slashed UnaVaatu into two from the head down. The spirit would fall to the ground, fading into nothingness, with Juubito returning the truthseeking orbs to normal. K.O! Juubito would fly off the scene, as Korra would arrive as a giant spirit, looking for UnaVaatu, unsure of where he went off to. Results Boomstick: FOR AANG! Wiz: That’s right, but why exactly did Obito win? Sure, Unalaq’s waterbending could cancel out Obito’s Fire Style Jutsu, but that’s it, really. As far as strength, speed, durability, arsenal and intelligence goes, Obito wins in all categories. Boomstick: Like jeez, this guy fought on at least somewhat equal footing with Minato, THE FOURTH FREKING HOKAGE WHEN HE WAS LIKE 14! Wiz: That’s true, but what’s even more impressive is that he surpassed all tailed beasts, all of which could effortlessly destroy mountains! Boomstick: Plus, kamui and the truthseeking orbs gave Obito a huge advantage in the fight! In fact, if he wanted to, he could have just used kamui to sever Unalaq’s head! Or, he could have just hit Unalaq with a truthseeking orb as soon as he transformed! Wiz: And, with the addition of kamui, Unalaq wouldn’t be able to get many hits on Obito. Meanwhile, Obito would have no where near as much trouble as Unalaq had in getting a hit in. Boomstick: Looks like Unalaq’s spirit is out of this world! Wiz: That one wasn’t even that good... whatever. The winner, is Obito Uchiha. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... “I’m just one kid.” “I can’t stand being on the losing end forever!” Avatar Aang vs Gon Freecss Trivia *This is the second ‘Naruto vs Avatar’ themed death battle made by R0Battles. The first was Sasuke Uchiha vs Zuko *Mako, Bolin, Kya, Tenzin, and a Korra make an appearance. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon Vs Shonen Jump" themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Fire vs Water' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:R0Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018